Persona:Messages
by TheDatenshi
Summary: Well I've decided to remake Messenger but not so random and stupid as before. A boy awake with no memory of who he is and given the power of persona and is sent to otherworlds to seal beings. Accepting 8 OCS for the main story and others for S.links.


Persona: Messages Chapter 1: The Train To Everywhere.

Authors Note:

Hi there. Yeah I know its been a while since I made any persona related stuff.

This is intended to be a rehashed/remade of my previous story The Messenger with similar themes and characters but without... well if you've read messenger I would say its a love filled... but horribly plot holed story wreck.

So here's to a hope for success. BTW I'm only accepting 8 ocs for being main purpose fighters in the story line, any others would be just background .

Here's the characters sheet from the previous one, and this time I want more to the character back stories and personalities and motivations so it can have the same feel of all other Persona's.

Also since this is a multi world story make some diversity. Make your characters half demon or from a ruined Earth. Be creative.

BTW the story may switch between first person and third person depending on the need for description of scenes.

Name:

Appearance:

Weapon(s):

Evoker: (The gun, the cards anything really)

Persona:

Persona type: (Like fire, physical, what it specialises at etc.)

Arcana: (A tarot Arcana, for this story even the fool and the minor Arcana are allowed, my characters is different and exempt from that rule)

Side: (Good, bad, neutral, Law, chaos, antagonist? Etc.)

Personality:

Backstory/History:

Motivations: (Dreams, wishes, wants, desires etc.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Quirks, traits:

"_Where am I?...And who am I?" _I awoke. My vision was blurred and it faded, I blinked.

I could start to see the room. It was a very simple bedroom. White sheets on the bed. A few plants in the corners of the room. A cupboard and a closet.

But this isn't my room. Its nice and calm. Simple. But its not mine.

There's only one way out. The door in front. I pull it. I stare in silence as I see the darkness covering the world. Normally, this should be impossible.

I'm standing on a large podium like area, a giant golden butterfly drawn on the titles below my feet and the surrounding area was... pure space. You know. Like the space you see in the sky.

To the right was a enormous, blue velvety train. I turn my head again and just stare at the scene. Its confusing as hell. But beautiful I guess. I'm probably dreaming.

Probably.

"Whoa where the hell did you come from!"

I screamed. Some weird guy wearing a suit and a golden and white mask had appeared out of nowhere! "Hello Cu Murasame. Good think your finally here."

...I think for a moment and then respond. "Yeah man, I know that's not my name. I can tell that much."

"Well that'll be the name you have until your memories return. You probably desire to know what is going on here correct? My name is Philemon.

I hope we can work together well. It will be rather hard to explain this to you believably but here's the basics.

I need you to travel to a... different world, and occasionally others should it be required.

These worlds have angels and demons, they are not your priority but if you desire to stop their plans or join in some of their actions I will allow you to do so.

In each world they are beings that you need to seal, using the power of Persona.

Think of Persona as a mask that you wear to survive the hardships of life.

By sealing these beings and by bonding with pothers your memories will slowly recover."

Cu waited for a few minutes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

And it to be said so seriously with no worry. After a silence he spoke.

"So, to go home. To remember who I am. You want me to defeat some sort of powerful being in other worlds? If so. My question is this. Why me?"

Philemon smiled sadly for a moment.

"Unfortunately the choosing of you was merely random. I needed a person with amnesia as soon as possible. The reasoning was simply that... with no memories your desires are either at 0 or rampant, which allows you to potentially grow stronger, more and more. So simply put, I needed a person who currently did not have many limits."

Cu sighed. He couldn't do anything. He was about to be dragged off into something he doesn't know anything about.

"...Okay. I'm assuming I have to get on that train right? Alright. I'll either die straight away or get my memories back gradually. In the current situation I'm in... I don't have a choice at all."

Cu walked unto the train steps and opened the door. As he did Philemon threw a small blue box at him. "You'll need that to awaken your Persona. Open it when your in trouble."

Cu opened the door and walked inside.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

Cu saw before him two people. A woman with whitish hair wearing a blue attendant like uniform and a man with a black suit, a hunch back and a long nose and had creepy near bloodshot eyes and thick eyebrows.

"Hello Guest. I am Igor. This train shall take us to the world where the first being... the first Colour is located at. I am here to talk about your social links. This is my assistant Margaret."

Everyone in the room calmly acknowledged each other.

"Okay. Tell me. I can't resist these events I guess. So make it quick okay?"

"If that is what you desire. Simply put Social links are the bonds you create with your friends and comrades that you shall meet in these worlds. Your friendship, your love, your bonds will create new powers and open the path to your memories. So developing them is crucial. Furthermore the power of persona is influenced by you and the people around you. Be sure to always remember that."

The train stopped. Cu got up and walked outside through fog and into another world.

This is another world? It looks normal. I think this is a mall.

I looked at a nearby sign. I cursed. It was in Japanese. There was only one bit in English. "Shinjuku Mall". Urgh. I knew where I was but didn't know what to do.

They gave me a mission but exactly what was I supposed to do to find this... Colour?

Worse I didn't know the language being spoken here!

Then I heard a scream. Multiple screams of horror and anguish.

I rushed towards the direction, thinking to myself the whole time, why am I running into danger?

Because I have no other option.

I saw horror for the first time. What was in front of me... was dead bleeding bodies and a large green creature with a long golden horn and scruffy badly cut hair hanging off its body, large yellow claws and blood dripping from its fangs.

Around it were small fat bellied purple creatures with large blood thirsty, glowing blue eyes.

They were feasting upon the dead, recent victims they had just devoured.

And I was about to be next. They walked towards me and smiled.

I yelled at myself to run! But my legs wouldn't move... the large green demon came up close to me. It sniffed and smiled. I could smell the bloody remnants of the people it had just killed. I wanted to vomit.

It grabbed me. It happened in the blink of an eye.

It threw me into a large window and before I knew it I was on the ground covered in glass and blood. I still couldn't move my legs as it came closer... I was sure it was seeing the terror in my face and enjoying it...

I looked down. I saw myself in the glass. Black hair, blue eyes and white clothing, stained red with my own blood...

This was me. And I'll never get to know who I am if I die here.

The mystery... the curiosity in me... my instincts are roaring for me to live!

I screamed mindlessly for a second and then opened the box Philemon had given me.

What I saw was a blue rose and a golden phone.

I pulled at the phone. It wouldn't open. I cursed. So was this all some sort of joke? Some sort of entertainment for him!

...No that look I could feel behind his mask... it was sincere. I... have to trust my instincts.

I need to survive! I roared, grasped the rose and smashed its flower with my hand.

A loud crashing sound resonated throughout the area smashing the glass of the buildings into small tiny pieces.

"Arise Amnesia Contra!" I said those words with a passion and anger I never knew before, and of course if I did I do not know of it.

My body was being filled with power... and a large shadow like creature was rising from my body...

I turned to look at it. It was frighteningly beautiful.

It was as if this creature was made from the blanket of space itself, its three eyes black holes, its body the darkness of the universe, its claws the dying furious exploding suns and a large tail shining like the stars in the sky.

End Of Chapter 1.


End file.
